


Half A Heart (Ziam AU)

by HeyItzJasmine



Series: Zayn Malik Pairings One Shots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Louis, M/M, Pinning Louis, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzJasmine/pseuds/HeyItzJasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Liam's been cheating on Zayn for the past 3 months and he finally confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half A Heart (Ziam AU)

Zayn knew something was up with Liam ever since he started to get back later than usual and smelling of other people. At first he’d brush it off thinking maybe he should let Liam go out to get a pint with him mates, seeing as he hadn’t gone out much. But when he would come home with lipstick stains that was so obviously not his he knew something was up. Because one Zayn was a man he didn’t work lipstick, and even when he did for the fun of it, or for dirty foreplay it definitely wasn’t that color.

Zayn though was much too in love with Liam to say or do anything about it, so he didn’t. They had been in a relationship for 5 years and now they were drifting apart, they had met in college. Zayn the quiet art kid and Liam the popular jock it was cliche in the least. Everything was fine up until about 3 months ago. Ultimately Zayn knew Liam was cheating on him, but he wouldn’t bring it up. Liam did his usual routine of going out to ‘chill’ with Harry and Niall. Zayn meant it was code for ‘I’m going out to get pissed drunk and shag some bird or bloke. Zayn barely acknowledged Liam as he got in the shower. Although Zayn wouldn’t be willing to admit it that purple, and red marks all over his neck bothered him.

At night when Liam was out he would call his best mate Louis over to comfort him, for the past 3 months he would curl into Louis and sob his poor heart out. He honestly didn’t know what he do without Louis. He had been his solid rock through this all. Zayn didn’t know what he had did wrong, he always tended to Liam went out on date nights regularly but apparently it wasn’t enough for him. Liam stepped out the shower and kissed Zayn’s cheek before grabbing his keys and yelling a “I’m going out for a few pints with Niall and Harry babe, don’t wait up.” I never do Zayn thought bitterly.

Zayn decided to take a bubble bath, but halfway through started to sob viciously. He was crying so hard he couldn’t breath properly and started to feel dizzy. Suddenly there was Louis who burst through the bathroom door. He had knocked on the front door before entering with the key Zayn had gave him. Usually Zayn would be sitting on the couch waiting for him to enter the flat but he surprisingly wasn't this time. Faintly Louis heard loud sobs come from the bathroom as he made his way up stairs. He burst through the bathroom door seeing Zayn start to hyperventilate. Not skipping a beat, and thanking the stars he had dropped his stuff on the couch Louis jumped in the tub fully clothed and brought Zayn in his arms. Louis fulled Zayn hands away from his face and leaned against the back of the tub still holding Zayn not caring the he was getting wet.

 

“Zayn babe I need you to calm down yeah? God I hate that fucker, knew he was bad news when you first told me about him.”

 

Louis reached over to drain the water out the tub and peeled off his wet clothes, wrapping him, and Zayn in a towel. After Louis dried off and put on a pair of Zayn’s clothes, he did the same to Zayn and then got them situated on the bed. Wrapping a protective arm around Zayn. Truth is Louis has been love with Zayn for 14 years, I mean who couldn’t be? Louis turned the light off and pulled Zayn closer to him.

 

“Goodnight Zee I love you” and he did

 

“Goodnight Lou love you too.” and he did, just not the same way.

 

Zayn leaned over and pecked Louis lip, before snuggling back into him.

\

“Zee?”

 

“Hmm”

 

“W-Why did you do that?”

 

“I, um I don’t know I just felt like it was the right thing to do.”

 

“Zee look at me”

 

Zayn slowly looked up into Louis eyes, his breath hitched because his usual bright blue eyes were almost black. Even though they were masked in darkness he could tell.

 

“Fuck Zayn do you know what you do to me?”

 

“I uh--

 

Louis interrupted Zayn by placing his lips on the younger boys, their lips battled for dominance, Zayn letting up and letting Louis win. Louis sticked his tongue in the other boys mouth and explored it like it would be the last chance he would get.

That night Louis and Zayn made love, and for once Zayn felt like maybe someone could care. But of course all good things come to an end. After they had fallen asleep they were woken up later by Liam pulling the covers back and yelling.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!” Liam yelled face turning red snatching the covers off.

 

“Ugh Li what the hell it’s like four in the morning.” Zayn sleepily yawned out trying to pull the covers back on him.

 

“IT’S FOUR IN THE MORNING AND I COME BACK HOME TO FIND OUT THAT MY BOYFRIEND IS A SLUT AND HAS CHEATED ON ME”

 

Louis who had been quiet the whole time finally decided to speak up, seeing as Liam had no reason to be mad.

 

“Are you fucking serious right now Liam? You’re yelling at Zayn for cheating on you once! You have NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER, YOU’RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO COMFORT ZAYN EVERY NIGHT WHILE HE CRIES HIS EYES OUT BECAUSE HIS BOYFRIEND IS CHEATING ON HIM. DON’T ACT ALL STUPID HE KNOWS YOU’VE BEEN CHEATING ON HIM FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS. THE ONLY REASON HE STILL STICKS AROUND YOU IS BECAUSE HE’S SO STUPIDLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU SELF INDULGENT PRICK.”

 

For once Liam was silent having no else to say. Louis put his clothes on pecked Zayn’s lips and whispered a soft “Call or text me later babe” and left out the door while he could. While Zayn whispered a get home safe back. Seeing as it was snowing pretty heavy.

Zayn got out the bed and mumbled a soft shower before slipping past Liam. As he was in the shower he thought about how when he got out he would have to talk with Liam, if he was still there that is. Once he made sure to take over an hour in the shower to stall he took his time getting dressed. He made his way to the living room surprised to see Liam was still there.

 

“Oh you’re still here” Zayn mumbled not meeting Liam’s eyes.

 

“Yeah couldn’t leave even if I wanted, roads got blocked off because of the snow.”

 

“Oh” Zayn whispered sitting on the farest end of the couch from Liam.

 

It was quiet for a few tense moments before Liam decided to speak up.

 

“Zayn I--. If you knew all this time why didn’t you say anything.”

 

“I didn’t wanna lose you Li.” Zayn said looking up at Liam with unshed tears.

 

“Do you know how much it hurts for the love of your life to cheat on you basically every night. We don’t go out you always make up excuses, hell we don’t even hold conversations. Every single night I stay here and cry while Louis has to hold me. I sit here and try to think, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG LIAM. I’VE BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO YOU, YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING NIGHT AND I SIT BY AND PRETEND LIKE I DON’T KNOW IT’S HAPPENING. DO YOU KNOW HOW I FUCKING FEEL? DO YOU? BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN’T DO THIS BULLSHIT. I DON’T KNOW WHAT GOES THROUGH THAT STUPID FUCKING HEAD OF YOURS TO THINK I WOULDN’T CATCH YOU. I MEAN WHY WOULD YOU DO IT? TO HAVE FUN.” Zayn had yelled towards the end him getting more furious as he spoke.

 

“Zayn I-- I'm so fucking sorry you don’t understand. I just--I was scared ok. I was scared because I had fallen for you so fast and the next thing I knew I was with Harry looking for wedding rings. I was scared because I knew it was you who I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and would have children and dogs running around. And I guess I thought you wouldn’t be ready for that. So every night I would go out I would shag a bird or bloke with dark hair and hazel eyes so I could pretend to feel a little better. And I know saying sorry won’t fix what I’ve done, and If I could make it up to you I would. But I can’t go back and fix the past.”

 

“Li. Li look at me. You were scared because you thought I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life with you? Are you kidding me, I’m so in love with you it hurts. Of course I’d wanna have children with you and a bunch of dogs. How could you think I wouldn’t. You’re so lucky I love you otherwise I wouldn’t forgive you. I forgive you but it doesn’t mean I trust you just yet, if you mess u this time I will leave you for good. Li why are you crying?”

 

“Because you’re so sweet and I don’t deserve you.”

 

“You messed up we all do babe”

 

“But I hurt you, and I won’t be able to forgive myself for that.”

 

Zayn cut off Liam’s worrying and doubts with a kiss. The kiss was filled with passion and love, and Liam couldn’t get enough of it. He wrapped his arms around Zayn waist as Zayn put his around Liam’s neck. Zayn ignored the taste of salty tears on his tongue and instead kissed his tears away. Liam lead Zayn to the bedroom watching as he stripped himself of his clothes.

 

“Zee I love you so much”

 

“I love you too Lee, now hurry up I don’t like waiting.”

 

With that being said Liam rushed over to Zayn and stepped out of his jeans, and pants. Once they were properly on the bed their kissing speed slowed down and turned into gently and caring. Liam got up and hovered over Zayn kissing his lips, then jaw and trailing his way down. Finally he kissed the head of Zayn’s dick staring at him as he did so.

 

“I love you” Liam said again.

 

Liam kitten licked the tip before swirling his tongue around the head. He licked up and down Zayn’s shaft to get him wet enough for his mouth. After doing that he engulfed the head into his mouth slowly making his way down. Since Liam had no gag reflex it made this a whole lot easier. Zayn reached his hand down and gripped Liam’s hair, for support and because he knew Liam had a hair kink. He moaned as Liam swallowed around him.

 

“Fuck Li, your mouth”

 

Quickly bobbing his head up and down Liam, squeeze the base of Zayn’s cock. When he felt Zayn’s hips jerk away he was quick to remove him mouth.

 

“Grab the lube babe” Liam said gently.

 

“No Li I just want you, no lube no condom just you.”

 

Hearing Zayn say that made his dick impossibly harder. Liam pressed kissed to Zayn’s inner thighs leaving crescent shaped marks in his path. Finally when he reached Zayn’s ass he spread Zayn’s legs wider and licked his crack. Liam lifted Zayn legs in the air and when down so he was face to face with Zayn’s hole. He softly gave the hole a kiss before licking his way inside. Liam took pleasure in the loud mewls and moans Zayn was making. His cock was hanging heavy between his legs and the tip was an angry red color. But for now he ignored his cock since tonight was about Zayn not him. After eating Zayn out for a good 5 minutes he moved his tongue out and put a finger in front of Zayn’s mouth.

 

“Suck babe” Instead of putting the one finger that Liam put in front of Zayn in his mouth he put in two. After swirling his tongue around Liam’s fingers and making sure they were wet enough Liam drew his hand away. Liam went back down to Zayn’s ass and stuck the first lubed up finger inside.

 

“I don’t need much prep Li, fingered myself in the shower”

 

“God I love you”

 

Liam wasted no time in putting two fingers in Zayn hole, before scissoring them around. After he withdrew his fingers Liam spat on his hand and used that to lube up his cock. Liam firmly gave his neglected cock a few tugs before he slowly made his way towards Zayn’s entrance eyeing him the whole time as he did so. When he was finally all the way inside Zayn he stopped so he wouldn’t cum immediately. Liam bended down and kissed Zayn swallowing his moans he as he slowly moved inside him.

Zayn was loving the attention for once in the past three months he felt loved by Liam. As their tongues slowly moved together Liam continued his rhythm of moved in and out Zayn slowly.

 

“Li fuck I’m close” Zayn said once him and Liam departed for air.

 

Liam was quick to wrap him hand around Zaun’s cock quick to jerk him off.

 

“Cum for me babe”

 

Seconds later Zayn came all over his and Liam’s chest seeing as they were still breathing in each others mouth. Seconds later Liam’s hips stuttered and then he came deep inside of Zayn. After staying still for a few months Liam slipped out of Zayn and liam down besides him. Zayn made himself comfortable besides Liam and intertwined their hands while Liam adjusted Zayn so they were properly cuddling.

 

“God I love you so much Zee”

 

“I love you too Li” Zayn yawned out before falling asleep in Liam’s arms, hands intertwined.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first ever Ziam i’ve done. I want to thank the lovely @ for this prompt. And you know I could help myself and had to add a bit of Zouis action. I’m actually really happy in how this turned out I feel like this is one of my best works. Remember to comment, leave kudos, and send in prompts.


End file.
